paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Labrador Christmas
Second gen Christmas special Summary When Danny and Victoria's parents and relatives come to visit for the holidays, a huge snowstorm puts the canine family's plans on hold. Can the paw patrol save the day? Or will this be a holiday disaster? Cast *Ryder *All 6 Paw Patrol pups *Tundra *Mindy *Danny *Victoria *Samantha *Zane *Brian *Quezee *Nixie *Maya *DJ *BJ *Tori *Jay *Tera *Nova *Roman *Phillis *Hayward *Trooper *Kramer *Harrison *'More will be added later.' Story It was a cold winter day in Adventure Bay and nobody could be more excited for Christmas than Danny and his family. Victoria was baking cookies while the pups were helping their dad and uncle decorate the Christmas tree. “you think that's enough decorations dad?” BJ asked as he carried more ornaments to the tree. “hmm…” the chocolate lab thought to himself. “maybe a few more couldn't hurt” he said as he ruffled his son's fur. “Hehe, okay dad!” the german shepherd/husky mix said enthusiastically as he happily wagged his tail and put two more ornaments on the tree. As Zuma smiled at his brother and nephew, he noticed a few of his other nieces and nephews were missing. “Hey Danny, where's DJ, Roman, and the giwls?” he asked. “They're in the playroom wrapping up their presents for the family.” said Danny “Aww how sweet! Remember the gifts we use to make for mom and dad when we were pups?” Zuma chuckled. “Hehe, how can I not remember the puppy-treat slippers you made for them” the light chocolate lab replied with a teasing grin on his face. “Haha..vewy funny dude.” Said Zuma as he rolled his eyes at his brother. “Ahh I'm just messing with you little bro! They were very sweet. And delicious.” Danny laughed. BJ laughed at his dad's remark as he noticed a shiny object coming from the ornament box. “What could it be..?” the german shepherd/husky mix wondered. He looks inside the box and sees a huge glowing star “daddy? What's this?” BJ asked as he pulled the glowing object out of the box. “Oh that, that's the star! We put it on top of the tree" “Really!? Cool!” He smiled “Hehe, do you wanna put it on top son?” asked Danny. “Yeah!” the german shepherd/husky mix said excitingly. Danny smiled at his son as he lifted him up to the very top of the tree “Is this high enough BJ?” he asked “Yes daddy” BJ replied as he gently set the star on the top of the Christmas tree. “Yay I did it!” he smiled as he happily wagged his tail. “great job little dude!” said Zuma. "Thanks Uncle Zuma!” said BJ. “Mmmm something smells good” the light chocolate lab said gleefully as he continued to smell the sweet aroma. “The Christmas cookies are done!” Victoria shouted from the kitchen. “Yay cookies!” said BJ as he sprinted towards the kitchen. And not little too soon, DJ and the others started stampeding towards the kitchen shouting “cooookiessss" with very hugs grins on their faces. “I guess you're gonna have some hypew pups!” Zuma laughed. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Zuma's Family Category:Stories by Zumarocks3390